


Making a Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Making a Mess

If there had been nights in space, it would have been early evening. There was a yelp, a crash, clatter, and an ominous dripping sound that would worry any carpet-lover who'd ever tried to get coffee off white woven material.

Bel chuckled. "It seems that that was a good spot to tickle."

"Not if you consider the carpet, not to mention the coffee cup." Miles didn't turn to look at the damage, though, because it seemed a much better idea just to see how many more good spots and how much pushing it would take before they'd turn over the couch, too.


End file.
